<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Счастливчик by Serenada_san</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184675">Счастливчик</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san'>Serenada_san</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:49:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Судьба умеет делать подарки и давать по роже. Иногда - в один и тот же момент. Всё зависит от точки зрения.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Счастливчик</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p>
<p>С тем, что вечер не задался, Руди уже смирился и просто потягивал третью порцию виски, сидя у барной стойки. Желающих повеселиться в воскресенье нашлось не так много, клуб был полупустой. Даже музыка долбила меньше обычного. Несколько столиков, расставленных вдоль стен, заняли компании человек по пять-шесть. Кое-кто дрыгался на танцполе, парочка щуплых девчонок отплясывали гоу-гоу на круглых платформах, но без особого усердия. Глазу тут было не за что зацепиться.<br/>Подошедший к бару невысокий крепыш показал свою пивную бутылку бармену и, дожидаясь заказа, бросил на Руди косой взгляд. Отвернулся. Посмотрел снова, внимательнее.<br/>К тому, что его пытаются подцепить шлюховатого вида девицы и мальчики, в зависимости от типа заведения, Руди привык: внешность его, хоть и была уже далека от идеала (по совести, она была от него далека и в юные годы, но можно же иногда предаться приятному самообману), намекала на достаток. Внимание же от этого «парня с района» вызвало удивление и каплю любопытства.<br/>— Тут всегда такой отстой крутят? — спросил тот, получив свое пиво и решительно надвинувшись на Руди, будто встретил старого приятеля.<br/>— По-разному, — ответил Руди. — В первый раз?<br/>— И в последний. Чтоб я опять послушал этих придурков… — парень фыркнул, отсалютовал пивом: — Микки.<br/>— Руди. — Он тоже приподнял бокал в честь знакомства.<br/>— И чего ты один торчишь, Руди?<br/>— По работе. Что-то вроде того.<br/>— Ого, неплохая работа, походу. Чем занимаешься?<br/>— На что бы ты поставил? — спросил Руди, поневоле втягиваясь в разговор. Обычно его раздражали попытки перекрикиваться с кем-то в клубах, но здесь такой проблемы не возникло, и на том спасибо. Чтобы слышать друг друга, достаточно было лишь немного повысить голос.<br/>Микки слегка сощурил глаза с печально опущенными уголками, отхлебнул из бутылки.<br/>— Хрен знает. Выглядишь как серьезный мужик. Клубный бизнес мутишь?<br/>— Киноиндустрия, — не стал ходить вокруг да около Руди. — Продюсер, режиссер — всего понемногу.<br/>— М, круто, — сказал Микки, но без того льстивого восторга, который выдавали ищущие папика собеседники обоих полов. — Что снимаешь?<br/>— Всего понемногу, — повторил Руди.<br/>Микки вдаваться в детали не собирался, просто кивнул, снова отпил пива и оглянулся — видимо, на свою компанию, которая веселилась за самым дальним столом.<br/>— Друзья тебя не потеряют? Или они в курсе, что ты здесь… ради новых знакомств? — Руди и не думал флиртовать, скорее просто любопытствовал. Интерес паренька оставался ему неясен: Микки был недостаточно пьян, чтобы лезть в разговоры с незнакомцами, да и душой компании не выглядел. Немного отстраненный, с грубоватыми манерами и быстрым, сглатывающим слова говором. Руди с таким типажом почти никогда не имел дел.<br/>— Знакомств? Не, — отмахнулся Микки. — Мое главное знакомство состоялось давным-давно. А это, — он кивнул в сторону столика, — попытка устроить мне мальчишник. Херовая!<br/>Последнее восклицание, в сопровождении помахивания бутылкой, было обращено к его компании. Вряд ли его расслышали, но жест не остался без внимания. Светловолосая девушка, качнувшись, встала с диванчика, послала Микки воздушный поцелуй, хлопнула себя по заднице и опрокинула в рот стопку чего-то явно покрепче пива.<br/>Микки снова повернулся к Руди:<br/>— Я им сразу сказал: появятся стриптизёры — я уёбываю.<br/>— Домой? К своей половине?<br/>— Ага.<br/>Он вдруг вытащил телефон и со словами «Щас, момент» стал листать галерею.<br/>Руди понял, что ему будет презентовано Миккино «главное знакомство», и морально приготовился изобразить сдержанное восхищение, чтобы не слишком ранить чувства жениха.<br/>— Вот. Любовь всей моей жизни, — наконец сказал Микки и чуть не в лицо сунул Руди телефон.<br/>С экрана, показывая средний палец, улыбался рыжий парень.<br/>— Да ты счастливчик, — усмехнулся Руди, разглядывая фотографию. Изображать ему ничего не пришлось: избранник этого Микки тянул на крепкую девятку даже по меркам Руди, которого трудно было удивить смазливой мордашкой. А еще было в нем что-то… да, что-то определенно знакомое.<br/>Микки положил телефон на стойку, не выключая экран, и отпил из бутылки.<br/>— Пиздец как люблю его, — не сводя глаз с фото, задумчиво сказал он. Руди пришлось наклониться ближе, чтобы расслышать. Лицо Микки, до этого мало что выражавшее, вдруг словно озарилось изнутри. Смотреть на это было почти неловко. — Иногда самому аж страшно. Больше жизни люблю. Можешь себе такое представить?<br/>Представить себе такое Руди не мог. Он неопределенно качнул головой, неуверенный, как реагировать на столь внезапные и катастрофически неуместные душевные излияния.<br/>— Я раньше думал, это просто выражение такое. Но нет, ни хрена. — Микки кивнул самому себе, как будто только что окончательно решил вырвать из груди сердце, если понадобится.<br/>Руди на мгновение захотелось уточнить, чьё именно. У него складывалось ощущение, что настроение его нежданного визави меняется, притом не в лучшую сторону.<br/>— Вы, наверное, очень счастливы вместе, — дежурно сказал он, снова взглянув на фотографию. Экран по-прежнему светился.<br/>— Всякое бывало. Дерьма нормально так хлебнули. — Словно вспомнив о его присутствии, Микки встряхнулся, весь как-то напружинился. Чуть не иглы из-под кожи выпустил. — Я тут как раз подумал… Было дело, нам пришлось надолго расстаться. Я уехал, он остался, бла-бла-бла. Как я скучал — словами не передать. Просто, блядь, на стену готов был лезть. И вот в какой-то момент… я тогда ужрался в говно, — как бы оправдываясь, Микки на секунду зажмурился, — полез я в интернет. Угрохал кучу времени, искал одно видео. Просто, знаешь… так хотелось увидеть его. Как-нибудь. Как угодно. Ну, тогда я так думал.<br/>— И что, увидел? — с вежливым интересом спросил Руди.<br/>Микки отхлебнул пива, покрутил бутылку по барной стойке.<br/>— Ага.<br/>— А… что за видео? — спросил Руди, думая, что пора бы уже закругляться с задушевными беседами и валить домой.<br/>Экран телефона наконец стал темнеть, собираясь погаснуть, но Микки мазнул по нему пальцем. Фото снова вспыхнуло, привлекая внимание. В солнечном свете рыжие волосы горели огнем, но если бы цвет был немного темнее… и будь парень немного младше, с еще не настолько затвердевшими чертами лица…<br/>— У него иногда немного крышу сносит, — вместо ответа скороговоркой сказал Микки и пошевелил пальцами у виска. — Говенные гены, что поделаешь. Тогда был как раз сложный период. Я ни черта еще не понимал, он был на взводе, всё как-то… Ну и, короче, один хуй этим воспользовался. Отвел его в сраную студию, всучил какому-то грязному пидору. Угадай, чем история кончается, Руди.<br/>Микки вперил в него тяжелый, абсолютно трезвый взгляд того, кто в целом не против идеи человеческих жертвоприношений.<br/>Руди допил виски и отставил бокал с неприятным сосущим чувством под ложечкой. К этому моменту у него не осталось сомнений, кто в этом повествовании «один хуй». И где он раньше видел рыжего симпатягу.<br/>Можно было начать отнекиваться и косить под идиота, но обостренное чутье подсказывало, что такой номер здесь не прокатит. А своему чутью Руди привык доверять.<br/>— Кажется, я понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, Микки, — ровно, будто успокаивая злую дворнягу, сказал он. — И… я сожалею, что ты расстроен.<br/>— О. Чё, правда?<br/>Он рывком придвинул свой стул, оказываясь очень близко и пресекая даже намек на попытку Руди встать.<br/>— Но я никогда, — он прочистил горло и повторил с нажимом: — Никогда ни к чему никого не принуждал. Все съемки добровольные, с хорошей оплатой. Всё по-честному.<br/>Микки глубоко вздохнул, приобнял его за плечи и заглянул в глаза.<br/>— И с чего ты взял, что меня это хоть на секунду ебёт? — спросил он и коротко, мощно врезал Руди по печени, не давая отстраниться.<br/>Руди дернулся, согнулся, хватая ртом воздух. Краем слезящегося глаза он увидел, как Микки кивнул бармену, который смотрел на них с противоположного края бара. Если тот и успел увидеть удар, то вмешиваться не торопился.<br/>— Если… если у тебя есть претензии к своему парню, при чем тут я? — отдышавшись, выдавил Руди и попытался вывернуться из железной хватки. Не особо успешно. — Я предложил — он согласился.<br/>— Нет у меня к нему претензий, — прорычал ему на ухо Микки. — У меня есть претензии к мерзким гнилым залупам, которые любят снимать в дерьмовой порнухе семнадцатилеток. Никто на ум не приходит, сука?<br/>Вопрос он подкрепил еще одним ударом.<br/>— Откуда мне было?.. Несколько лет прошло! Чего ты теперь-то от меня хочешь? Денег?<br/>— Ты ёбнутый? — взъярился Микки и приложил его лицом о стойку. — Хочу тебе больно сделать. Преподать урок на будущее. Такой вот я простой парень.<br/>Какая-то часть Руди еще надеялась, что кто-нибудь вмешается и прервет их затянувшийся диалог, но танцующим и снующим неподалеку людям было не до того, а бармен и вовсе куда-то испарился. Сопротивляться же самостоятельно Руди не рисковал, объективно оценивая разницу между собой и этим ревнивым психом. То, что сначала показалось ему в Микки жирком, на деле обернулось мышцами, и мышцы эти жаждали месить чужую плоть.<br/>— Ты прав! Ты прав, я… мне очень… очень жаль! И я всё понял, клянусь, тебе не обязательно…<br/>— Серьезно, Руди? Я встречаю тебя на своем чертовом мальчишнике — и не должен понимать это как знак свыше? Судьба шлет мне свадебный подарок, сучара. — Зажав его шею одной рукой, Микки вылил в себя остатки пива. — А будешь дальше нести херню — я тебе эту бутылку в жопу запихну. И уж поверь, я постараюсь сделать это так, чтобы тебе не понравилось.<br/>— Микки, ну ты чего, провалился? — Блондинка, которая слала ему воздушный поцелуй, нетвердой походкой добралась до бара и стукнула Микки по плечу. — Ты что, своего деда тут нашел?<br/>— Да, Сэнди. Только дедуле стало нехорошо. Я провожу его до туалета.<br/>— Спасибо, не нужно, я уже ухожу, я… — зачастил было Руди, углядев шанс на спасение.<br/>— Надеюсь, ты его там бить собираешься, а не… — Сэнди сделала однозначный жест бедрами и скривилась. — Если что, я не осуждаю, но это мерзко. Зря ты от стриптизёров отказался.<br/>Микки убрал телефон обратно в карман, сгреб Руди со стула.<br/>— Я бы тебя грохнул, ебло ты козлиное, — проникновенно сказал он, дернув Руди за бородку и ткнув в солнечное сплетение. — Но, видишь ли, мой жених расстроится, если я снова сяду, так что…<br/>— Он же не вызовет копов? — с тенью сомнения спросила Сэнди, наматывая прядь волос на палец с черным ногтем. — Йен мне башку оторвет, если не верну тебя в целости и сохранности до утра.<br/>— Копов? Да мы просто поболтаем по душам пару минут. Зачем бы Руди вызывать копов, а, Руди? — Микки опять нанес визит его печени. — Если только он не хочет показать господам офицерам какие-нибудь классные видео. Что скажешь, Руди?<br/>Сказать тут было решительно нечего. Весь богатый жизненный опыт Руди свидетельствовал о том, что иногда ты должен смириться и получить по роже бумерангом судьбы.<br/>Что ж. Видимо, сегодня был один из таких дней.<br/>Сэнди чмокнула Микки в щеку (хоть тот и попытался уклониться), а потом похлопала Руди по плечу.<br/>— Не знаю, чем ты ему насолил, мужик, но тебя, считай, спасла сила любви. Счастливчик.<br/>— Ага, ага, — проворчал Микки и подтолкнул Руди в направлении туалетов. — Пиздуй давай, счастливчик. Мне еще надо пару тостов выслушать — а потом домой. Меня ждут.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>